


Disney

by felinesandbeanies



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Disney, Fluff, M/M, Percico - Freeform, too obsessed with disney doe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinesandbeanies/pseuds/felinesandbeanies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy can't differentiate Disney movies and Nico anymore </p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Percy can't help but compare Nico to Disney movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disney

**Author's Note:**

> I'm accepting prompts just bc

Percy loves a lot of things, he loves his mom, he loves his friends, he loves hearing his enemies curse him whenever he kills them, he loves the water, he loves lying down on the grass, he loves watching the sky and he loves the smell of old books even though he isn’t much of a reader. 

He can unlove those things in a minute if he had to but there _are_ two things he can’t unlove and those things are Disney movies and Nico. It’s because Nico reminds him of all the movies in Disney and Disney movies remind him of Nico, of home. He can either love both or neither of them at all. Percy can’t even seem to differentiate the two anymore.

* * *

_I know you, I’ve walked with you once upon a dream. I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam..._

Percy often dreamt of visions, usually visions that opted to kill him off in his sleep rather than just warn him. Tonight it was different. He’s lost in New York but something was odd, he was in an empty Times Square. Times Square was never empty. 

He pats his pocket, feeling Riptide right where he wanted it to be. He walks and he doesn’t know to which direction he should be going but he keeps moving anyway. The lights were still gleaming and music was still playing softly in the background but there was no more useless chattering, no one bumping into him as he walked down these streets. 

“Um...hello?” Percy called out, his voice echoing in the empty street. 

“Didn’t scary movies teach you anything?” came a cocky voice. Percy whirls around, Riptide already drawn. He comes face to face with an olive skinned boy with long messy hair, the boy was dressed in black and a baggy jacket but other than that Percy thought of one thing...this boy was beautiful. 

“Eh, I like to walk on the wild side,” Percy shrugged, lowering his sword. 

“Ha ha,” mocked the boy. 

“What are you doing here?”

“Am I not allowed?” 

“No it’s just...” He can’t seem to continue his sentence. 

“I’m not sure as well, surely there must be a reason.” 

“Maybe I killed someone important to you.” 

“Or maybe I to you.” 

Percy snorted. “I would’ve surely found out by now.” 

“I would’ve killed you for sure if you killed someone of importance,” the boy smirked. 

Percy doesn’t recall how he was about twenty feet away from the boy and now he’s about five feet away. He also can’t seem to rip his gaze away from those onyx tinted eyes, he felt so captivated. He surely won’t forget those eyes. 

“I’m waking up,” Percy says, seeing his entire self blurry and faded. 

“I see that.” 

“I’m Percy...um I don’t know your name.” 

“My name is N--” 

“Fuck!” Percy screams when his eyes open, Annabeth just stares at him skeptically before informing him that it’s breakfast time already. He could’ve lived the rest of his life not knowing that breakfast was ready if it meant that he’d find out about the boy’s name. 

 

The next thing he knew he was being shipped to New York for a quest to retrieve a long lost demigod and of course it had to be Percy, it’s as if he didn’t have anything to do, no Disney movies to catch up to but okay he’ll just go with it. He isn’t at all disappointed that he had to miss Finding Nemo. 

“I’m going in,” Percy says to Annabeth when he sees an old abandoned building. Annabeth’s warnings and threats falls deaf to his ears. 

“Hello?” He calls out, sword drawn and eyebrows knitted together. 

“Didn’t scary movies teach you anything?” A voice calls out. Percy gets a pang of hope and deja vu as he turns around. He doesn’t recognize him. 

The boy was dressed in all black and his hair was just as dark as his clothes. He was sitting on the window frame, right leg dangling and his left extended on the frame. Percy was just about to lunge but he sees those familiar onyx tinted eyes. He lowers his sword.  
“Why are you lowering your sword? I might kill you.” The boy said cockily. 

“I know you.” 

“I don’t know you.” 

“But we’ve met before.” 

“We have?” 

“Yeah. Once upon a dream.” 

“...Percy?”

* * *

_...You'll find enchantment here. The night will weave its magic spell, when the one you love is near. Oh this is the night, and the heavens are right on this lovely bella notte!_

Percy and Nico always went from country to country at random times, often to escape the mythological world just for an hour or a day. They’ve been to China, busy getting lost in the streets and busy trying out different types of food but it was mostly Percy who ate and Nico would be the one to feed him. 

Tonight they were on top of Big Ben. They both sat on the edge, shoulders touching and breathing synchronized. They weren’t saying anything and they didn’t have to. Nico preferred listening to the noise on the streets or the sound of silence on these kinds of nights. Percy would often just gaze at the stars, counting the constellations he can see. 

“I love this,” Nico sighed, placing one of those rare smiles on his face. Percy couldn’t help but agree, he loved doing this with Nico. He loved having these kinds of moments with him. He’d usually dread having to come back because it would go back to all the stress.. 

He takes this opportunity to study Nico. His eyes linger from the sharp edges of his shoulder to the moles on his neck that looked like Orion’s belt. His eyes slide further up to the point of his chin and to the delicate curve of his lips, he wonders how it’d feel like to feel those lips on his own. He sees his button nose and the long eyelashes. He sees his onyx eyes and holds his stare there for longer than it should be.

“You’re staring,” Nico points out. 

“Yeah,” Percy smiled, he doesn’t bother to hide that fact. 

“Why?” Nico was blushing but Percy doesn’t point it out, only smiles wider. 

“Because I think you’re beautiful.”

* * *

_When I'm a human being at least I'll act like one..._

“Hey,” Percy says, sitting beside Nico on the sand. Nico makes a move to stand up and walk away but Percy holds him in place with his uninjured arm. The raven haired boy grunts and settles down again, but this time he was tense. 

“It’s not your fault,” Percy said. He unconsciously tries to hide his slinged arm from Nico’s view but failed. 

“How can’t it be? If I wasn’t such a monster, if I just had control then...you wouldn’t be like this” Nico said, voiced etched with sadness and guilt. He blamed himself for causing this. 

“I’m fi--” 

“You’re not!” Nico snapped “It’s because of me you got such a horrible injury, it’s because I couldn’t control my emotions.” 

“You were mad, I understand. There’s nothing wrong with losing control, you just have to learn from it next time.” 

“Don’t you see I can’t?” Nico’s voice was pleading and desperate. “I’m a monster... _I’m a monster_.” 

“Stop it!” Percy snarled. “I don’t like hearing that from you.” 

“How could you say that when it’s true,” Nico’s voice cracked “your arm is proof enough, Percy.” 

Nico had cracked the bone of his arm in two but it was only because Nico had discovered such new powers and it happened to be on the day he was emotionally exhausted. He had lost control and aimed his powers straight at Percy who in turn tried to block it with his free arm. 

“You’re not a monster, you’re just a misunderstood teenaged boy. You’re human.” 

Nico stays quiet for a minute and that worries Percy. He doesn’t know what the other boy was thinking or planning to do but when he feels Nico’s fingers tangle with his he knows for sure that everything will be okay.

* * *

_No it can't be, I'll just ignore but then she has never looked at me that way before..._

Nico was the son of Hades so naturally he’d be the embodiment of anger and hate. Percy pushed those stereotypical views about the children of Hades to the back of his mind and just kept trying to befriend him. He tried so hard. 

He’d always start the conversation, he’d even plan the things he was going to stay the night before just so he won’t offend him, just so he won’t look stupid. He even tried to see when it was alright to talk to him and when it wasn't. Percy even did everything in his power to make the whole camp feel like home. He’d even try to take all the impact whenever they played capture the flag. What makes him so upset is the only thing he got in return was the cold shoulder and sometimes a glare.

Percy stopped trying. 

 

It’s raining really hard so the rest of the activities were cancelled. Percy doesn’t let that stop him from sitting down beside the lake, besides this was his favorite weather. He loved hearing the sounds of the rain hitting the lake water, he loved the smell of rain mixed with grass and he loved that it made his mind sit quietly in his head. He doesn’t bother to stop himself from getting wet because he liked the feeling of rain hitting his skin. 

He hears a soft thud beside him. Surprised, he looks beside him to see the son of Hades. His hair was stuck on his face, his eyes framed. 

“Why are you here?” Percy asked, his gaze sliding back to the lake.

“You looked lonely,” Nico shrugged.

Percy rolled his eyes. “No, really. Why are you here?” 

“Am I not allowed to be with you?” Percy didn’t have an answer for that so he let Nico be. He let the boy beside him enjoy what he was enjoying. He doesn’t know for how long they were sitting there with just a small gap between them but Percy thought it may have been about twenty minutes. He doesn’t bother to strike up conversation, doesn’t feel like it. 

“You don’t talk to me anymore,” Nico says, almost a hushed whisper. Percy snaps his neck to look at Nico, almost giving himself a whiplash. He tries to mask his surprise but fails miserably. 

“I didn’t think you wanted me to talk to you,” Percy replied.

“And who told you that?” Nico said, his voice soft. It was as if Percy was hearing another Nico but he’s still staring at him, knows that it’s still Nico.

“Your actions.” 

“I’m sorry, I just thought you were making fun of me. I didn’t know you were trying to actually be friends. No one has ever done that to me.” 

“No one?” 

“No one.” 

Percy doesn’t know how to answer again. “I still want to be your friend.” 

“I do too.” 

“I feel like I’m courting you.” To say that Percy was happy that he made Nico laugh was an understatement, he was fucking proud.He has never seen Nico laugh, figures out that he likes making him laugh. Nico looked at him and Percy can’t quite guess what that looked meant.

* * *

_Our aching feet aren't easy to ignore. Hey! Think of instead, a girl worth fighting for!..._

Nico is lost and Percy doesn’t even understand why there’s a gaping hole within him yet he hasn’t even stabbed himself yet. He’s too upset for his life and that’s that. He can’t sleep nor can he eat properly with the knowledge that Nico is lost. He can’t bear to see an empty black table during breakfast, lunch, and dinner. He can’t keep up with the constant reminder that that table might not ever have an inhabitant anymore. 

He dreams about Nico that night, all tied up and scared. He leaves. 

Percy doesn’t stop for rest, doesn’t stop much for food. He’s too scared that if he sleeps, he’ll dream of Nico. He doesn’t need to see Nico in pain or tied up, he doesn’t need more knives in his chest. He ignores the constant muscle pain that came with travelling all around the god damned world because he needs to find Nico. He needs Nico.

* * *

_You keep on denying who you are and how you're feeling. Baby, we're not buying. Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling..._  
“You’re in love with him,” Jason swooned.

“I’m not in love,” Nico huffed. He doesn’t need this from a stupid blonde haired son of Jupiter. He’d rather sit on the sand and watch the waves go by. He’d rather stay in the darkness just so he can listen to the deafening silence but no he’s stuck with Jason and that’s that.

“Who’d ya think you’re kidding he’s the earth and heaven to you,” Jason sang, his voice breaking like glass.   
“You are so odd.” 

“I’m odd? You’re the one denying your feelings for him. Everyone can see it, Di Angelo.” 

“Of fucking course you guys can. I’m just glad he can’t be as observant as you.” Nico mentally kicks himself when he sees Jason give him a blinding electric smile. He’s just told Jason he was in love with the son of the sea. 

It’s been a two year chase, two years of pining and two years of trying to show Percy that he’s worth a shot but he never saw him actually look at him twice, always too busy fussing about Annabeth. Sure they had their moments but Percy brought up the word “friend” so much that Nico is half way to giving up.

“He won’t be oblivious for long,” Jason chimed. 

“Then I’ll just have to leave if he gets any clues,” Nico shrugged. 

“You’ll hurt him.” 

Nico snorted. “Why in the hell would he get hurt.” 

“He broke up with Annabeth for you.”

“Wait...what.”

* * *

_Now she's here shining in the starlight, now she's here suddenly I know..._   
Percy watches, just watches all the time. 

Percy watches him sword fight with Jason, eyes lit with determination and eyebrows scrunched with concentration. Percy watches him cry alone on the sands of the beach, only coming close once the boy has done what he needed to do. Percy watches him during meal time, seeing him push his carrots aside with a scowl on his face, he figure he hated carrots. Percy subtly watches Nico watch him, eyes full of emotions he can’t fathom. Percy watches him, always watches him.   
He never really acted on his feelings, tries to ignore the sudden speed of his heart beat whenever sea foam eyes crashed with onyx ones. He doesn’t know what to feel, doesn’t know what he feels.

“What are you thinking about,” Nico asked, sitting beside him on the branch of a tree. 

“Things,” Percy replied. 

“Things like?” 

“It’s nothing important.” That ended their conversation, but that didn’t bother Percy. He loved sitting alone, he loved watching the waves roll by all alone, he loved eating alone, he loved swimming alone, he loved watching movies alone but he never really liked the idea of being lonely.

“I really like sitting here with you.” Percy looks at Nico, sees the boy beside him looking with so much emotion. 

Percy snorted. “You like boring?” 

“No I don’t like boring but I do like you though.” Percy feels like for the first time in a decade a wave had directly hit his face and he didn’t have the power to evade it. He wants to kick himself for not seeing it earlier, he’s in love.

* * *

_I was so afraid. Now I realize love is never wrong, and so it never dies._

Percy had this gaping hole in his heart and during some occasions he feels it widen and consume him. He feels it when Nico looks at him with love yet ignores him, he feels it when Nico comes to him at night but he wakes up alone, he feels it when Nico goes to the Underworld because he knows he’s the reason, he feels it when Nico recoils whenever there is any ounce of touching between them and he feels it kill him when Nico pretends they weren’t together. 

He understood the son of Hades’ reason for acting like this, but he had to put up with it for three months and he feels like he’s about to let go. He can’t live like this, always hurting and knowing the ocean can’t even heal him.

One night, when they should have been together in his cabin he doesn’t show up. He leaves his cabin to sit on a cliff near the beach. He just sits there, closing his eyes and allowing the sound of the waves wash away his thoughts. He doesn’t know how long he sits there, just knows that it’s peaceful. It doesn’t hurt him but it numbs him. He doesn’t know which is better.

“Percy,” a soft voice says. He knows who it is, doesn’t bother turning around to see. 

“Nico,” he replies. 

“I was worried,” Nico sighed, sitting down beside the son of the sea. 

“I’m tired” _I don’t want to get hurt anymore._

“Of what?” 

“Of this.” Percy frowned. “I want to stop hiding, I want to stop pretending.” 

Nico glared. “You know why we do this. You know why I don’t want everyone to know.” 

“Are you saying you’re embarrassed of our relationship?”

“So what if I am?” Percy knows Nico doesn’t mean it but it still hurt like hell. It felt like a sharp knife stabbed his heart directly. 

“Then I don’t think having a relationship like this is healthy for you.” 

“Percy I--”

“No, Nico this isn’t nice anymore. I’m so tired of pretending, I’m tired of trying to act like something I’m not. I’m done. If you want, go and find some girl you can flaunt to everyone.” 

“I’m so sorry, Percy,” Nico says, sadness weaving through every word he said. 

“I’m sorry too.”

The next day, he’s not okay. He doesn’t eat much and doesn’t interact much. The only time he said so much is when he was teaching the new comers some tips about sword fighting and after that he went back to just walking around camp. He should be happy that he’s not pretending anymore but he doesn’t feel any ounce of happiness at all. 

“Percy,” someone says from behind him. 

“Hey, Nico,” Percy said and for the first time since he woke up he smiled. He’s happy that Nico is there but his smile fades when he remembers what happened last night. 

“I need you to come with me,” Nico says, eye gleaming with mischief. 

“Um--” Nico drags him to the opposite direction before he could even come up with an excuse. 

“Where are you taking me?” Percy asked, trying not to point out that they were holding hands in public where everyone can see. 

“Here,” Nico smiled. 

“Where is here?” Percy asked, they were in the middle of camp. 

“Here is where I first realized that I was in love with you.” 

“We’re in public,” Percy whisper yelled. 

“Last night, I didn’t sleep. I thought about what was important, was it what other people thought or not losing you. Guess what I chose.”   
“The first one?” Percy answered stupidly. 

“Wrong.” The next thing he knew Nico pulled him in for a kiss. He smiles into it, knowing that he can wake up in the mornings with Nico lying beside him, knowing that they can finally hold hands in public, and he knows he can even say ‘I love you’ without having to mind their surroundings. They’re okay, they’ll be okay.


End file.
